Nurse of Love
by Kyshin
Summary: *NEWLY UPDATED Finally!* Atemu gets sick with what seems to be a common cold. However, Anzu thinks it’s far more serious then that. Since Atem refuses to go to the doctor, Anzu takes the liberty of being his nurse…
1. Chapter 1

**Nurse of Love**

**A/n: I'M BACK!!!!! OK. I HATE being sick, so, here is an AtemuXAnzu/Tea romance fic!!! **

**DON'T LIKE THIS PAIRING….DON'T READ!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!**

**Summary: Atemu gets sick with what seems to be a common cold. However, Anzu thinks it's far more serious then that. Since Atem refuses to go to the doctor, Anzu takes the liberty of being his nurse…**

**RATED: K+ for KIDS!!! (May change later)**

**Are You OK?**

Atem awoke earlier then usual. He couldn't breathe through his nose which he found very odd. He didn't really have any allergies and it was spring time, not winter. Winter was usually when his sinuses would bother him. He shrugged it off and was just about to close his eyes when the force from an unexpected sneeze made him sit up.

"Ugh…." Atem sniffed. He rubbed his nose as another tickle crept up it. "ACHOO!" Atem blinked as tears filled his eyes. 'What is wrong with me?' He thought. 'I hope I'm not getting sick…'

"Hey Yugi!" Tea smiled. "Is Atem home?"

"Yeah. But, he's not feeling too well. " Yugi replied. "Here, come in." Tea nodded and walked into the gameshop.

"So, what's wrong with him? Is he OK?" The brunette asked concerned.

"Yeah. Yeah, he's fine. He says it's just his allergies and nothing to worry about. He's in the living room." Yugi pointed his hand in the direction of where the once Pharaoh was located. "Now, If you'll excuse me, Tea. " Tea again nodded and moved out of Yugi's way.

"Where are you off too?"

"Joey's. He's having a big videogame sleepover party. I wasn't supposed to tell you about it." The shorter boy looked down.

"Why?"

"Because…well, you weren't invited because you're a -"

"Girl?" Tea smiled. "It's cool. I'll stay here and keep Atem company. After all, I don't really get into those gory, violent and pornographic video games of yours." She laughed. "It's fine and Joey doesn't have to feel bad about it. You can tell him I said that."

"OK. Thanks, Tea. See ya' tomorrow. Have fun with Atem!"

Tea blushed. Why did Yugi have to use that tone of voice on the 'have fun part'? Her and Atem were just friends. Best friends and nothing more. She sighed and then waved back to her smaller friend. "I will Yugi! You have fun too!" Then she shut the door and walked into the living room to find the Pharaoh asleep on the couch. "Awww…" She said softly. 'He must be cold.' Looking around, Tea found a fluffy red blanket in the closet. She unfolded it and wrapped it around the teenage boy's body. Slowly, Atem's crimson eyes opened and looked up into Tea's pretty face.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, Atem. You just looked like you were shivering so I –"

"It's OK." Atem said groggily. He sat up and looked at nothing in particular since his mind was still half asleep. "I left the T.V. on again…" He mumbled.

"What was that?" Tea asked. "I couldn't hear you."

Atem shook his head starting to wake up. "Nothing. You'll have to excuse me, Tea. I'm always a little groggy when I first wake up." He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms above his head.

Tea giggled. "Yeah. I think we all are." She sat down next to Atem. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Umm…I've been better." He said through a yawn. "Sorry."

"Well, Yugi told me you think it's your allergies?" Atem nodded. "That's funny…" Tea said. "I don't remember you having allergies."

"What do you mean by that?" Atem asked raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, are you sure you're really OK?" She looked at him for a minute. His eyes were bloodshot and slightly puffy. His nose was red and irritated as if he'd been blowing his nose a lot and his glands looked swollen. "You look terrible." She said finally.

Atem chuckled, but then choked on a cough. "Why—"Cough. "Thank-you." Cough. Tea frowned and patted Atem's back as he coughed. After a minute, The Pharaoh was able to speak again. "Thanks."

"No problem." Tea said with a smile. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yes." Atem looked down. "No. No, I'm not. I feel really aw—aw-aw—" He stopped and prepared to sneeze but it passed. "Awful." He looked at Tea. "I just didn't want to worry Yugi or Gramps. I mean, I'm sure it's just a cold." Atem spoke quickly as he felt the sneeze coming back. "ACHOO!"

"God Bless you."

Atem nodded. "Sorry."

"For…?" Tea cocked her head.

"For sneezing. You were gong to say something…Weren't you?"

"You don't have to say sorry for sneezing, Atem. That's a little much."

"I just don't want to be rude." He laid his head down on the couch as dizziness took over.

"What's wrong?" Tea put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I don't feel so good all of the sudden…" Atem shivered.

"Are you cold?" Atem nodded. "Do you know if you have a temperature?" He shook his head weakly. Tea sighed and put her hand on Atem's forehead. She pulled her hand back quickly. "You're burning up Atem!" Atem just groaned and shut his eyes tight. He just couldn't keep them open anymore. The whole room was spinning and Atem could feel sweat soaking through his white T-shirt.

"Tea…" He whispered.

"Shh, Atem. You need to just rest." She spoke softly like a mother addressing an ill child. She reached for Atem's hand and smiled. "It's going to be alright. I'm here and I'm not going to leave until you're all better."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/n: OK peoples! Chapter 1 down! Tell me what ya'll think! Thanks for reading! **

**Oh! And I WILL BE UPDATING ALL MY OTHER STORIES THIS WEEK!!!**

**I PROMISE!!!!**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Adorable You

**Nurse of Love**

**A/N: FINALLY I AM BACK BABY!!! WOOT WOOT!!! LOL. I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE INCREDIBLY LONG WAIT!!! BUT NOW THERE WILL BE NO MORE WAITING OR CLIFFY'S! I WILL BE UPDATING QUICKLY AND PROMPTLY!**

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!!! I AM SHOCKED AT HOW POPULAR THIS STORY HAS STARTED OUT TO BE! I REALLY HOPE I DON'T DISSAPOINT ANYONE AS THE STORY CONTINUES! **

**PAIRING:**** Tea/AnzuXAtemu/Yami**

**DON'T LIKE THIS PAIRING….DON'T READ!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!**

**Summary: ****Atemu gets sick with what seems to be a common cold. However, Anzu thinks it's far more serious then that. Since Atem refuses to go to the doctor, Anzu takes the liberty of being his nurse…**

**RATED: ****T for Teens! I changed it! Mwuhahahahaha!!! (Sorry for the evil laughter!)**

**Adorable You**

Atem was fast asleep. Tea smiled to herself but frowned seeing the sweat dripping from his brow. She let out a sigh while wiping his forehead with a damp cloth. She sat back just staring at him in his slumber. 'He's beautiful.' She thought as a sigh escaped his plump lips. 'How can he be so pretty? He's a man, not a girl.' Tea shook her head grinning. "I wish I looked as good as you do sick, Pharaoh."

"I thought you said I looked terrible?"

"Ahh! Atem! What are you –I thought –you were –"

"Asleep?" The once King smirked while he sat up slowly and slid a hand up his damp T-shirt revealing his tanned stomach. "No. I can't sleep. My body temperature is far too high. It's quite uncomfortable."

Tea blinked slowly. Her face went bright red. 'At least he didn't hear me call him beautiful…' She then looked at Atem's expression as he began peeling off his top. Instantly Tea's cheeks tinted a bright crimson resembling the eye color of the undressing young man. "What are you –"

"Huh?" He turned his head to face her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just going to change my shirt…" He blushed lightly while focusing his gaze to the other chair where Tea's pink purse was sitting. "I have another one right over there." He pointed a finger to it. "See?" Tea's eyes followed his hand to the chair. They widened upon seeing a small, black, folded article of clothing.

"Oh yeah I see it!" She nodded before walking over and grabbing the bundle for the Pharaoh. "Here ya go!"

Atem smiled. "Thanks, Tea." Tea smiled back and breathed out deeply while he pulled the new, dark tank top over his head. Quickly he smoothed the material over his chest and toned belly. The girl decided to look away so she wouldn't drool all over the floor. He really grew into that voice of his and Tea suddenly wondered if she was in over her head. He was handsome and smart and so incredibly kind. Not only was he brave, mature and great to be around, but he was also overwhelmingly sexy. 'Oh, what am I thinking?'

"Tea?"

"Yes, Atem?" Their faces grew close to each others'.

"I wanted to thank you for staying here with me and everything. I know it mustn't be any fun for you. I hope I'm not being too much of a burden."

"Oh no!" Frantically, Tea began shaking her head and waving her hands in front of her chest. "You're no trouble at all Pharaoh! Really!" Atem chuckled softly before coughing. He covered his mouth and sat down quickly as the room began to spin around him. "Atem! Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"

"S-Sorry?" The king spoke in a raspy, lower than usual tone. Tea ran behind the couch and began rubbing his back soothingly. "Whatever for, Tea?"

"For making you choke like that!" The brunette sighed. "Good thing I'm not a real doctor, other wise I'd have a lot of law suits and angry patients."

With a small smile, Atem looked back at Tea. "It's fine. You made me laugh and, to be honest, I really needed that, so thank you."

Dumbfounded, she stared at her friend. What did she do that made him laugh? Atem, sensing her question, added; "Your expression was priceless and also so…" he paused for a moment and blushed. "Adorable."

Tea felt as if her face was on fire and her heart had just stopped. Was the Pharaoh complimenting her? She blinked slowly before turning wide-eyed and red-faced. Atem merely smiled again. "You look very flushed all of a sudden, Tea. Are you sure _you're _not the one with the illness?"

"Uhh…" She couldn't find the words to say. Her tongue seemed to be stuck and her mind was thinking of one thing, and one thing only; the beautiful young man before her; her best friend; Atemu…"Pharaoh, I'm not adorable or anything special like that!" She said looking downwards. "But Thank you…I'm glad I made you feel alittle better, even if it was just for a split second…"

The once Pharaoh frowned. "You do not take what I said seriously?"

"Huh? Whattdya mean?" Nervously she walked back around to the front of the couch. His red eyes never broke their stare.

"Please sit down." He gently patted the cushion next to him. 'What is up with her today?' he thought to himself. 'She's acting awfully strange.'

'Oh no!' Tea gulped. 'I know that look…he's mad at me. Great.' But, his eyes didn't seem strict or stern or cold. They looked warm and sincere still. "OK." Smoothing her skirt, she sat and crossed her legs while facing her crush. "I'm sorry, Atem. I was just caught off-guard abit, that's all. I always believe what you say and I take you very serious—"The girl was silenced by a slender, tan finger.

"No, Tea, you should not be the one apologizing. I should be. I'm afraid I've been…keeping a few things from you." Again, the two teens' eyes met and locked on each others'. "Just...nevermind…I just want you to know one thing, and if you truly do trust me as you say you do, then believe what I am about to say." Tea nodded, completely stunned and intoxicated by him. "You are beautiful, Tea. Amazing, Radiant and Gorgeous…" And he smirked as his cheeks tinted a bright pink. "You're the sweetest, most understanding, and best nurse anyone, and any guy, could ever ask for."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: OHHH HELL YAHHH BABY!!!! LOL. LET THE ROMANCE BEGIN! **


End file.
